Rectificar es de sabios
by Yuuki Ykkaeddott
Summary: Sliny. una chica normal de 15 años se encuentra con una persona misteriosa en la calle. Sin quererlo, insinúa un deseo y se desmaya. Fueron tres oportunidades para rectificar, y ya no hay manera de volver atrás. - Quizás haya soft lemon.
1. Fuera de la realidad

**Notas autora: **Segundo fanfic que publico. También tengo intención de que sea largo. Primero será lo que le pasa a Sliny en la realidad, y luego... ya veremos, que no quiero hacer más spoilers, por lo que a disfrutar.

**Música:** Con tal de que sea tranquila, vale cualquiera, y si no hay, es lo mismo X3

**Advertencias: **Lo más probable es que haya algo de OCC. Quizás también haya algo de Lemon, pero no mucho. Voy a tardar mucho en actualizar y los romances se me dan fatal, por lo que... no seáis duros conmigo T.T Pongo M por el probable lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, y tambpoco sus personajes. Ellos son pertenencia de Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y Nisio Isin.

Venga, todo puesto. Ahora, a leer ^^

* * *

**1 - Fuera de la realidad.**

- Hmm... creo que es hora de despajarse un poco - dijo Sliny al apagar el ordenador.

Ella no solía salir afuera por cualquier motivo, siempre viendo anime, leyendo manga, fanfics o libros, si no los estaba escribiendo. Ella, desde pequeña tuvo un interés increíble por los libros y desde hacía dos años los escribía y los publicaba. Y se podía decir que era medianamente conocida por donde iba, por ser una escritora tan joven.

Así era su vida. Aún con todo eso, ella era una chica de quince años guapa; de pelo marrón, al igual que sus ojos, delgada y a pesar de su contínua cara de inexpresividad, a veces, cuando sonreía, tenía una sonrisa muy pegadiza y bonita. Algunas de sus amigas se preguntaban cómo podía ser normalmente tan antipática y a la vez tener esa sonrisa.

Al apagar el ordenador, pensó para sí misma: "Me estoy volviendo loca... Esto no solía pasarme... Bah, esto puede ser uno de esos asquerosos síntomas de la adolescencia. Dentro de cinco años no pasará... o eso creo. A saber qué me dirán mis compañeros al salir, si me ven. Puede que pierda mi reputación". Cuando ella iba a salir de su casa, Escuchó una voz proveniente de la cocina:

- ¡Anda!¡Tú saliendo de casa por voluntad propia! Esto no me parece muy normal, pero allá tú - se extrañó su madre al ver que se dirigía a la puerta. - ¿A qué hora se supone que volverás y qué vas a hacer?

- Supongo que volveré dentro de una hora. - respondió Sliny, de mala gana y pensando que su madre era la razón por la que quería ir a dar una vuelta - Y lo que vaya a hacer... - dijo pensativa - me parece que no te incumbe.

- Respuestas secas y malhumoradas, como siempre - dijo su madre con una cara de "no tiene remedio" - Allá tú. ¿Necesitas algo de dinero?

- Dos euros no me vendrían mal; quizá compre algo para comer por el camino.

- Pues que te vaya bien - dijo mientras le daba el dinero a Sliny, sin esperar respuesta.

En ese momento, iba con unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta negra que ponía "Death Note" de lado, y unos leggings del mismo color, que le llegaban a un poco más alto después de la rodilla. Cuando se disponía a salir, cogió su chaqueta gris deportiva, un paraguas rojo, ya que llovía, y su bolso negro, donde tenía tres mangas y algún aparato electrónico. Se puso sus zapatillas, las que llevaba prácticamente siempre y salió de su casa.

Primero fue a una tienda que estaba cerca de su casa para comprar una barra de chocolate, ya que desde que vio Death Note, su vicio por los dulces aumentó desproporcionadamente. Sliny caminó por casi toda la ciudad donde vivía, que era Bucks, en Inglaterra.

Después de tres cuartos de hora caminando se sentía demasiado agobiada para seguir en la calle, así que se dispuso a volver a casa. Ya no llovía. Cuando estaba a aproximadamente a cincuenta metros de su casa, se encontró con una chica, que a vista de Sliny, era una cosplayer en toda regla; iba como de sacerdotisa japonesa. La chica se giró para ver a Sliny, y ésta, le sonrió.

- Buenos días, creo que se dice - dijo la cosplayer.

- Ah, cierto, buenos días - contestó Sliny con una sonrisa de las suyas.

- Eres Sliny Seabrooke, ¿me equivoco?

- Vaya, no te equivocas. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Cosas de mis contactos, pero eso no importa en este momento. No soy de aquí. Puede que me vaya a mi país natal dentro de poco, así que me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas rápido.

- Adelante - dijo Sliny, pensando "puede que a tí no te importe cómo sabías mi nombre, pero a mí sí que me importa".

- Si no me equivoco te gusta el Manga y el Anime. Con eso casi puedo asumir que has visto Death Note, que de momento es el anime que más te gusta, ¿me equivoco?

- Cierto. - dijo Sliny, asintiendo al final de cada frase, cada vez más extrañada.

- No hace falta que sospeches de mí en absoluto. Ya te dije que eran mis contactos los que averiguan esto. Continuamos, pero no digas nada, a menos que te lo pregunte. Si no me equivoco, casi toda la gente que vio Death Note, querría cambiar algo, y tú estás entre ellos. Tú estás de parte de L, y te hubiera gustado que fuera él mismo el que ganara al final de la serie, y por lo tanto, que siguiera vivo. ¿Cierto?

Sliny, extrañada, asintió, pensando "¿en qué momento dije o publiqué eso?".

- Pues, me gustaría saber si tú querrías entrar en el mundo de Death Note. Con eso me refiero, en que si pudieras ser un personaje en la serie, ¿lo serías?

- Por supuesto. - dijo Sliny con una sonrisa en la cara, sólo con pensarlo.

- ¿Y cómo y cuándo querrías aparecer, en la serie?

- Pues... eso tendría que pensarlo. Aún así, creo que esta conversación no lleva a nada.

- Escribes libros, ¿no? Intenta pensarlo de ese modo. Para ser una escritora tan joven tienes que tener una imaginación rápida, y más si es de algo que te gustaría que pasara.

- Hmm... - Sliny se puso a pensar, aún mosqueada por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación y por la razón por la cual aquella chica sabía que ella escribía libros, a pesar de ser de otro país, según ella. - Creo que un día de nieve, Watari, al volver de hacer unas compras, se dirige a su casa, y se encuantra a una niña de ocho años sentada en la nieve, con una gabardina negra y larga cubriéndola, y cara de haber sufrido un trauma. En este caso, la niña sería yo. Eso sería cuando L tenía... mmm... quizás trece años... pero no sé por qué me haces decir esto...

- Las razones dan igual - dijo la cosplayer, ignorando la cara de enfado de Sliny - ¿Y el aspecto de la chica, junto con rarezas que destacar en comparación con una persona normal?

- Hmm... Igual que yo, me imagino... pero las rarezas serían... un vicio hacia las piruletas, los dientes caninos un poco más largos y el iris del ojo, rojo, los dos últimos a causa de una enfermedad. Luego, una manía de ir vestida como un chico, con la gabardina negra con la que se la encontró Watari. Y quizás me gustaría que tanto L como B sintieran cierto aprecio hacia mí, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. - dijo Sliny dejando escapar una risita pervertida - Y, por supuesto, con una inteligencia parecida a la de L, evidentemente un poco menos. Creo que con eso no tengo nada más que decir.

- ¿Y crees que esa vida sería mejor que la tuya actual?

- Ni falta hace que lo preguntes, creo yo. Es un sí rotundo.

- Entonces si tuvieras que escoger entre seguir tu actual vida, sin ningún cambio con respecto a rutina diaria, o perder los recuerdos de tu actual vida y pasar a la vida de esa chica de Death Note, con unos cambios repentinos y en cada poco tiempo, ¿cuál escogerías?

- Evidentemente la de Death Note, ya te lo dije.

- ¿Estás completamente segura?

- ¡QUE SÍ, ABUELA, QUE TE QUEDAS SOOORDAAAAAAAAAA! -justo después de decir eso, Sliny se fijó en "...perder los recuerdos de tu actual vida...", cosa que le resultó muy extraña. Se dio cuenta de que estaba escogiendo perder TODOS sus recuerdos, a cambio de tener una vida entre la espada y en la pared. Divertida, sí, pero peligrosa. Aún así pensó: "Es imposible que pase. Completamente imposible. Como escritora, debo mostrar algo de imaginación por mi parte, pero es demasiado lo de pensar que esto puede llegar a pasar."

- Bien, prepárate, ya no puedes rectificar.

"¿Rectificar?¿A caso eso va a cambiar mi vida profesional?¿A caso cree que va a suceder, así, como por arte de magia?¿Unas insignificantes palabras de un deseo inocente, van a convertirse en un infierno para quien lo deseó? Un momento... creo que tanta pregunta... va a... colapsa-..." - mientras pensaba en esto, fue perdiendo la vista poco a poco y notó que se caía a los brazos de la chica cosplayer, mientras decía:

- Fueron tres oportunidades para cambiar de opinión. Sé que en el fondo, no querías esto, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse. - las palabras fueron desvaneciéndose, mientras Sliny perdía el conocimiento.

* * *

**Notas:** Me parece que esto va por mal camino... pero si os gustó, review! de momento aún no aparece L, pero en el siguiente capítulo, fijo que aparece. Y... creo que esto tardará en actualizar... pero las reviews animan a que se publique antes ^^


	2. Recuerdos Imborrables

**Notas Autora:** Hecho capítulo 2 ^^ espero que lo disfruten. Pero me parecía demasiado largo... por lo que aún no aparece L. Pero juro por mis 200GB de anime que en el siguiente capítulo aparece. Dicho está. No me arrepentiré u.u

**Advertencias: **De momento no pasará nada extraño... no hay posibilidades de OCC ni de lemon, por lo que... naah...

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, así como sus personajes. Son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y Nisio Isin.

A disfrutar!

* * *

**2. Recuerdos imborrables.**

Abrió los ojos. Delante de ella, había un hombre con un uniforme y una gabardina negra a su lado. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la palabra 'padre'. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba apoyando la cabeza en otra persona. Miró para ella y al instante supo que era su madre. Parecía que estaban en un vagón de un tren, concretamente, el último.

- Oh, Sliny, se ve que ya te despertaste. Aún puedes seguir durmiendo, si tienes sueño, que la noche pasada a penas dormiste y son las seis y media, hasta las ocho no llegaremos. - dijo la mujer. - ¿O es que tienes hambre, que no comiste en el otro vagón los aperitivos?

- No... ¿A dónde... vamos? - dijo Sliny con dificultad, como si le costara mucho hablar.

- ¡Parece mentira que no te acuerdes! Hace una hora eras tú la que no paraba de decir '¡Quiero volver! Me aburro.' Vamos a casa, cariño, a Bucks.

"Bucks... eso es mi ciudad..."

- ¿Entonces dónde estamos?

- ¡Vaya, hija! ¡Como si mientras dormías perdieras los recuerdos! - exclamó su madre, riendo. - Bien, te diré todo: Estamos en Winchester, pero pronto saldremos de la ciudad, para llegar a Bucks, nuestra ciudad. Y por si hace falta, te digo que son las 18:31 del día 15 de Noviembre del 1992.

"Pues ahora que lo pienso... no sabía nada de eso... ¿puede ser amnesia temporal? mejor no se lo digo, no hay que arriesgarse a que me lleven a un psicólogo... un momento... ¿desde cuándo pienso de esta manera?"

- Señores pasajeros, es posible que haya una avería en el motor, tendremos que ir más lentos. La hora aproxomada de la llegada a Bucks será retrasada a las ocho y media. - Sonó de un altavoz.

- Oh, vaya, pensar que teníamos prisa... - habló el padre de Sliny, dándole su gabardina para que se tapase, ya que hacía mucho frío; fuera estaba nevando - Sliny, es mejor que duer-... - fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abrirse de golpe, dando un portazo.

Dos hombres aparecieron por la puerta. Esa era la puerta que venía de adelante, es decir, desde la dirección hacia la locomotora. La verdad, no tenían cara de 'angelitos'.

- Buenos días - dijo uno, con una sonrisa tétrica en la cara - Eso pero que no cunda el pánico cuando diga lo que tengo que decir... Yo sólo sigo órdenes del de la locomotora, el del aviso de antes. Bien, me gustaría informarles de que pusimos un virus en los aperitivos de antes, ¡que no todo se da gratis! - la gente empezó a gritar - Heeeey... calmaaa... el virus no se irá por que gritéis - aún así, la gente seguía gritando, como si no oyeran. - Bien, si no me escuchan, tendrás que intervenir. - dijo dirigiéndose al otro.

- ¡Que nadie hable o disparo! - dijo el segundo hombre, apuntando a la gente con una pistola - de repente, todos se callaron.

- Ayy... - dio un suspiro el primer hombre - bien, ahora todo está mejor. Como iba diciendo, todos vosotros tenéis un virus, ya que nos aseguramos de que todos comiérais los aperitivos. - Sliny miró a sus padres, que tenían cara de preocupación, aunque antes no habían gritado. - Este virus, por lo que yo sé no os matará, pero no es que esté muy seguro, así que en eso último no me hagáis mucho caso. - todos se estremecieron. - Vosotros sois los conejillos de indias para probar el experimento. En teoría, a vosotros, la gente de este vagón, debería afectaros el virus en menos de cinco minutos. Los síntomas podrían ser ligeros cambios físicos, pérdida de la memoria, estar 'idos', es decir, como si estuviérais sonámbulos permanentemente... y creo que también le pasaba algo a los dientes, pero no me acuerdo muy bien...

Las personas que estaban en el tren estaban asustadas, algunos se desmayaron y a otros, parecía como si les empezaran a suceder los síntomas. Los padres de Sliny se miraron cuando dijo lo de "...pérdida de memoria..." entre los síntomas. Sliny prefería pensar que eso no estaba pasando en realidad.

-... Parece ser que este virus es contagioso con ganas, así que no se os ocurra acercaros a nosotros cuando empiece a afectar. Y ahora os preguntaréis: "¿Y de qué les sirve a estos tipos esparcir un virus en un tren?". Pues la respuesta es que así podremos mataros sin que os resistáis, sacaros los órganos y venderlos en el mercado negro. Como podéis comprender, con eso nos haremos ricos. Y con esto puedo decir que ese virus sólo afecta al cerebro, a la piel y a los ojos, que yo sepa, así que los demás órganos estarán sanos cuando los cojamos. - dijo el primer hombre antes de ponerse una mascarilla y darle otra a su compañero.

A la gente empezaba a afectarle el virus: algunos gritaban mientras la piel se le ponía de color entre marrón, morado y verde; otros gritaban con las manos en los ojos; a otros les crecían los dientes caninos más de lo normal... Aún así, parecía que los criminales se divertían al ver a los demás sufrir.

Según el virus avanzaba, los padres de Sliny pensaban qué hacer en bajo, sobre todo, en lo de que la chica no había comido y aún así tenía pérdidas de memoria, y antes de tiempo, pero acabaron por optar de que no eran pérdidas de memoria, sino una pequeña broma de antes.

- Bien, Sliny, quiero que te tranquilices, porque te prometo que tú sobrevivirás - dijo la madre en bajo - Mira por la ventana. Creo que mejor que estar aquí, es estar ahí afuera. ¿Te crees capaz de saltar por la ventana con el tren en movimiento aún a esta altura?

- ¿Pero vosotros qué haréis? - preguntó Sliny preocupada.

- Tranquila, te prometo que nosotros también sobreviviremos y viviremos como una familia normal en Bucks.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por suspuesto - contestó el padre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Poco a poco, el virus se fue extendiendo, hasta en el padre de Sliny. Al ver que las dos últimas personas que quedaban normales eran la chica y su madre, los demás, ya 'idos' fueron acercándose y acorralándolos.

- ¡Corre y haz lo que dijimos! - gritó la madre de Sliny.

- Pero entonces tú...

- No importa! Me salvaré, ahora apura. - Dijo su madre con lo que ella sabía que iba a ser su última sonrisa.

Los criminales escucharon parte de eso, así que se fueron hacia las sanas y mientras Sliny y su madre intentaban abrir la ventana para que Sliny saliera, las dos sufrieronmuchos arañazos, sobre todo la madre. Finalmente, al abrir la ventana Sliny intentó salir, pero uno de los criminales le arañó la mano derecha, por el dorsal de la mano, dejándole una herida muy profunda, provocando que Sliny gritara y se paralizara de dolor.

Al ver esto, la madre de Sliny le dijo al oído, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo:

- Se ve que ni en el último momento das apurado - entonces sonríe y la empuja por la ventana.

Sliny, tras dar algunos giros a causa de la caída, vio que su madre aún no había saltado, y el tren empezaba a descarrilarse, debido a que el conductor también se había infectado. Sliny miró con atención lo que pasaba con el tren, ya que su madre no saltaba. En ese momento, el tren pasaba por un puente. Por el exceso de peso e un lugar fijo, el puente quebró, y con él todos sus pasajeros se cayeron al río que había por debajo. Sliny miró horrorizada esa escena. Lo único que pudo hacer fue correr en sentido contrario, lo más rápido que pudo, intentando olvidar lo sucedido, sin conseguirlo.

* * *

**Notas: **no hay mucho que poner... a parte de que esto ni se parece a Death Note... pero en los siguientes capítulos aparecerán 'signos' de que esto es un fic de Death Note. Tardaré en actualizar. Reviews T.T


End file.
